Ren Fuji
|-|Base= |-|Holy Relic= |-|Eine Faust Overture= |-|Eine Faust Finale= |-|Law Activated= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | At least 5-A, likely far higher | High 1-A Name: Ren Fuji, "Zarathustra Ubermensch", Tenma Yato Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #13, Mercurius's "Holy Relic" and Creation | Hadou God, God of Eternal Moment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Briahs are described as the implantation of a new law into reality), Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense a person's breathing, heartbeat and even their mental state. Due to being an Ewigkeit user, he possess a "third eye" which allows him to see through a person's identity by viewing the color of their soul, and perceive invisible attacks), Lightning Manipulation via Beatrice's Holy Relic, Death Manipulation (Can kill the living dead and have them stay permanently dead with Eine Faust Scherzo), Time Manipulation (Can speed himself with Eine Faust Overture, and can do the same along with slowing down time around him with Eine Faust Finale), can enter a Berserk Mode, Durability Negation, Immortality Negation (All Types), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction (Holy Relics are capable of hitting disembodied souls), Instinctive Reaction, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (All Holy Relic users are capable of enduring attacks that hit the soul) | Same as before in addition to Immortality (Type 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Capable of even stopping time in the Throne, which lacks any concept of time), Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Intangibility, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Acausality (Type 5), Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Power Nullification, can completely negate change with the Time Armor, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory), Summoning (Can Summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law). Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Capable of harming fellow LDO members with only regular attacks, should be comparable to both Wilhelm and Tubal Cain. Managed to trade blows and keep up with Machina during Kei’s Route) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (According to Masada, Ren is capable of beating each of the Three Commanders one-on-one during Rea's Route). Can ignore durability by attacking his opponent's soul or by hitting their neck with his Holy Relic | High Outerverse level (As a Hadou God, Ren exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. To even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Additionally, Ren at his strongest has a Taikyoku value of 90, making him one of the strongest Hadou Gods possible) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to normal LDO members), at least FTL, likely FTL+ in his Briah (Traded 50 strikes with Reinhard in under a hundreth of microseconds which is fast via this calc. Can increase his speed to the point that lightning appeared frozen to him which showed to be this fast) | At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Is faster than the previous feats with Eine Faust Finale, also performed another feat of this scale.) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) | Superhuman | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely Mountain Class | At least Large Planet Class, likely far higher | High Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level '(Completely impervious to anything created by mankind, including the Tsar Bomba. Can take hits from the LDO) '| '''At least '''Large Planet level, likely far higher (Comparable to the Three Commanders). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill | High Outerverse level (Comparable to Reinhard and Mercurius, and tanked several attacks from both of them. Barely survived Hajun's attack back in the events of KKK while the other Gods had perished) Stamina: Very high | Limitless (His power comes from the Throne) | Limitless (Capable of constantly resisting Hajun for over 8,000 years while maintaining his Law) Range: Extended melee range with the Guillotine | Anything within his line of sight is affected by his ability to slow time | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic, Margueritte Bois de Justice. Later gains the use of Beatrice's Holy Relic, Thrud Walküre, in Kei's Route. As a Hadou God, he even gains access to Relic's like Anna's and Kei's, likely all others in his Legion. Intelligence: Above average, very skilled combatant | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable | The more people he affect with his Briah, the weaker his power becomes. | Any being that is equal to or stronger than Ren is able to escape his time stop. Notable Attacks/Techniques: RenHolyRelicActivation.gif|Ren summoning his Holy Relic RenBriahActivation.gif|Ren activating his Briah Eine Faust Scherzo.gif|Eine Faust Scherzo RenDefeatMachina.png|Using Eine Faust Scherzo to defeat Machina Eine Faust Finale Activation.gif|Eine Faust Finale Ren Activating Law.gif|Ren activating Atziluth Yetzirah * Margueritte Bois de Justice: Ren's Holy Relic, taking in the form of Marie that manifests as a black and red scythe-like extension from his right arm. The Relic carries a unique ability: Replicating Marie's curse, Ren can negate immortality and regeneration by cutting at his target's neck (even if the target in question can survive decapitation), beheading them in the process if it successfully makes contact. However, the curse will not take effect on any other part of the body than the neck and Ren will just deal the usual physical and spiritual damage effect like all other Relic users in the series. Briah * Eine Faust Overture: (Beginning of the Ephemeral Moment) Ren’s Gudou Briah, his desire being “I want to experience this moment of eternity”. When it activates, Ren is capable of accelerating time for himself in order to amplify his speed in each passing second, being capable of achieving feats with this such as exchanging 50 blows with Reinhard in under one-hundredth of a microsecond and accelerating himself fast enough to where lightning appeared frozen to him. * Eine Faust Scherzo: (Middle of the Ephemeral Moment) Ren's Hadou Briah in which he uses it in conjunction with Beatrice's Holy Relic, his desire being "I don't want the dead to live". It further increases his speed and allows him to kill the living dead, allowing him to down the members of the LDO permanently. He used this to defeat Machina in one route and cause Gladsheimr to collapse in that same route. * Eine Faust Finale: (Ending of the Ephemeral Moment) Ren’s final Hadou Briah, obtained after being empowered by Mercurius due to Ren’s soul possessing his blood, transforming him into a monstrous being with red and black skin and scythes protruding from his back to appear like wings. In this form, Ren is capable of both accelerating time for himself (like with Overture) while passively slowing down everything around him, allowing him to achieve speeds far greater than what he’s naturally capable of while also being able to restrict his enemies movement to an extent to the point that they have been stopped to a near standstill. Atziluth * Res Novae - Also Sprach Zarathustra: (A tale of transcendence - The tale of the new world) The manifestation of Ren’s Law, his desire being “I want to enjoy this moment forever”. After activation, time, in all levels of existence, are completely frozen, even in areas where time in all its forms does not exist (such as the Throne). This puts a complete stop to everything in existence, whether it is a simple action, manipulation of reality, or so on. No one dies and nothing is lost, but no new life is created as Ren's Law prevents any changes that occur in existence. This passive ability also appears through an extension known as “Time Armor”, where Ren is also capable of completely negating change (making all damage done to him effectively null unless the opponent's power is equal to or outright exceeds Ren's). The Time Armor even allowed him to halt Hajun’s Law from being completed for over 8,000 years, only stopping because of his own death (Albeit Hajun was significantly weakened due to having absorbed a vast quantity of souls and was not paying any attention to Ren's existence throughout all that time). ** Kamungara: The physical manifestation of a Hadou God's Law, existing as a universe within them. Ren's Kamungara takes the form of countless amounts of gears and clocks. ** Legion Reincarnation: Much like Reinhard, Ren is capable of bringing absorbed souls to his level of existence after he becomes a Hadou God, making them unimaginably more powerful, and allow him to use their abilities for himself. However, unlike Reinhard, Ren cannot convert people he has killed to his Legion and has access to this only as a Hadou God. His Legionnaires include: *** Anna Schwagerin: Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. *** Beatrice Kirscheisen: Capable of becoming lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed. *** Kai Sakurai: Capable of poisoning and rotting matter over very large distances. *** Kei Sakurai: Able to become flames, much in the same manner as Valkyrie but without the speed boost. *** Michael Wittmann: Formerly a member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Ren is able to use Machina’s power to completely erase his targets existence as long as they have a history, all with a single strike. *** Riza Brenner: Puppeteers corpses via Soul Manipulation. *** Shirou Yusa: Through the technique “Malignant Tumor Apoptosis”, Ren can crush supernatural abilities, negating anything that can be considered superhuman down to simple regular humans, even those on the level of Hadou Gods. The only way to survive is to simply have an equal or higher Taikyoku value than Ren. *** Theresia: Not directly useful in combat, Theresia instead stabilizes Ren’s Law, and, through eight sacrifices (The souls of the other Legionnaires and Theresia herself), can restore Ren to full power, even after eight millennia of resisting against Hajun. *** Valerian Trifa: Exact capabilities are unknown, but Valeria’s Legionnaire form is shown to be mountain-sized during KKK. Key: Base | Eine Faust Finale | Hadou God Note 1: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Note 2: Despite all of the abilities shown on Ren's base stats, he does not possess all of the mentioned abilities at one time in all of the routes prior to his ascension to Hadou status (Ex. In Kei's Story Route near the end, he later has access to Beatrice's Holy Relic and the ability of use Eine Faust Scherzo. While in Rea's Route, he does not have them but instead gains the ability to use Eine Faust Finale instead). Thus, it should be mentioned in all of his Versus threads on which version of Ren from either Route is being used. Note 3: It should be noted that during the fight between Ren and Reinhard, the former does a feat of slashing 50 times against the latter. While the localization uses tenth of a millisecond, the japanese one uses hundreth of a microsecond and due to how consistent the original game is, it's precedence take over the localization. Note 4: The true effects of Ren's Atziluth is enforcing his own concept of “eternal stagnation” or “eternal standstill” on everything in his domain, preventing any change from occurring. While it has been described as stopping time, that is simply due to the laws resemblance to it and thus should not be treated as just stopping time. Others Notable Victories: Composite Devilman (Devilman) Devilman's Profile (Both are in their 5-B forms and speed is equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Naraku (InuYasha (Verse)) Naraku's Profile (Base Ren was used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Scythe Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Space Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Law Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings